dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Rukara's Secret Weapon, Destination: Earth
Raiden and Kuro were rushed to the hospital, Shin and Mira then ran into the room. Shin: Are they going to be ok Doctor? Doctor: They'll be fine, the explosion did a little bit of damage but it was pure exhaustion that caused them to pass out. Mira: *exhales* Thank goodness. Doctor: They'll be unconscious for a few hours, but when they come to make sure they stay in bed for atleast 2 days. Shin: Understood. Just then Chun ran into the room. Chun: Are Raiden and Kuro ok? Shin: Yes, they're just unconscious but I sense that's not the only reason why you came. Chun: You're right, you're Raiden and Kuro's mentor right? Shin: I am. Chun: I was just wondering if I could become a student. Shin: *crosses arms* Hmmm you do have talent......I don't know.... Mira: Come on Master, it'll be nice to have a new face around. Shin: Oh alright. Chun: Oh thank you so much sir I won't disappoint you I promise! Shin: *smiles* I'm sure you won't, we'll begin your trainning once Raiden and Kuro regain consciousness. Meanwhile on Planet Changeling at Shisaku's palace, Shisaku is sitting on his throne and sipping wine when his son Raiza walks into the throne room. Shisaku: Have you discovered the location of those Saiyan brats yet Raiza? Raiza: Not yet Father, but I have my best men working on it. Shisaku: Then why have come to me if you haven't found them. Raiza: I want to know why you want to find these kids so badly, if Rokai couldn't defeat you what makes these boys so special. Shisaku: DO NOT UNDERESTIMATE THE ENEMY RAIZA!!!! Raiza: I'm-I'm sorry father, please forgive me. Shisaku: It's alright, Raiza if you're going to rule my Empire when I die you're going to need the qualities of a good Emperor which includes not underestimating your enemy or else it could lead to your downfall. Raiza: But father they're just kids. Shisaku: I know that, but I can't let a single Saiyan live. Raiza: Why? Shisaku: When I ruled Planet Saiya the Saiyans were weak, heck I bet even our weakest Soldier could've wiped out their entire race, but over the years I noticed that the Saiyans were slowly becoming stronger so I decided to look in to it. Raiza: Then what? Shisaku: I did some research and I learned that the Saiyans become stronger after every near fatal injury, and then I learned of a Legend. Raiza: A Legend? Shisaku: This is the Saiyan's oldest Legend, it's about a warrior with incredible power, they called him The Super Saiyan. Raiza: Super Saiyan? father a legend's a legend nothing more. Shisaku: I thought so too, but these days I grow older....weaker. Raiza; You grow weaker? Shisaku: Yes, if I was at my prime I could've killed Rokai with one hit, but I'm beginning to feel my age upon me it would the perfect time for a Super Saiyan to rise and defeat and that's why I'm ordering the extermination of every last Saiyan. Just then a scout ran into the throne room. Scout: Lord Raiza, we have located the Saiyans. Raiza: Excellent, where are they? Scout: A Planet called Earth. Shisaku: Ready my pod, I'm going to Earth personally. Just then Rukara appeared out of thin air. Rukara: No father! I will go. Shisaku: Rukara?! Rukara: I'll go, like you said your age is taking it's toll on you. Raiza: He's right father, Rukara has youth on his side. Shisaku: ......Very well. Rukara: However father I do request that you place some of your Generals in my command. Shisaku: My Generals? I don't know if that's a wise choice Rukara, I know Saiyans those boys are probably trainning as we speak, by now they're probably twice as strong as they were before. Rukara: I know, that's why I've invented this. Rukara helt out a small device. Shisaku: What is that? Rukara: My secret weapon, this device will cause a fighter's strength, speed, agility and endurance to increase 10 fold. Shisaku: Are there any side effects? Rukara: Possibly this is just a prototype. Shisaku: But it will do everything you said it would? Rukara: absolutely. Shisaku: ......Alright you may borrow six of my Generals, those Saiyans have probably made powerful allies. Raiza: How will this get the Generals stronger? Rukara: These will be surgically installed into their skulls creating raw energy. Shisaku: Well then you better get started. Rukara: I'll get it done on my ship on my way to Earth. Shisaku: Do not fail me Rukara. Shisaku: Yes father. Meanwhile back on Earth Raiden and Kuro had finally woken up. Mira: Hey there, how're you guys feeling? Raiden: Tired Kuro: Who won the match? Shin: It ended in a draw. Raiden: Oh....well I guess we'll have to settle this some other time Kuro. Chun walked in. Chun: Hey Raiden, how're you feeling? Raiden: Chun what're doing here? Chun: I came to check on you guys, and I'm Shin's newest student. Raiden: THAT'S AWSOME!!! Chun: Yeah and next time we battle I'll be the winner. Raiden: In your dreams. Everyone laughed, but will they be prepared for the upcoming threat? stay tuned and find out. Category:Characters